This invention relates to an X-ray mask alignment scheme and more particularly to controlling X-ray mask distortion for integrated circuit pattern generation.
In a standard X-ray mask alignment system small changes in the nominal gap between the mask and an integrated circuit wafer introduce changes in the geometric size of the projected image on the wafer. The magnification of the alignment system is then adjusted in order to compensate for isotropic changes in the size of the mask and/or the wafer.
However, alignment data from standard X-ray lithographic systems show an additional type of mask distortion which is anisotropic and therefore cannot be corrected by magnification control. This anisotropic distortion is introduced primarily by thermally induced clamping effects which lead to variations in clamping forces in the plane of the mask. Even with careful attention to temperature control it is difficult to entirely eliminate this in-plane clamping distortion.